cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brotherhood of Nod
Nod is a singular organization --Dthaiger 03:15, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Third Tiberium War As provided in the cutscene at the end of the Second Tiberium War, in which Kane is ran through with a spike, as well as McNeil's notes found in the Firestorm manual, Kane died. Now, Kane is being cloned, that is true, but until the exact details are known, it's not right to say that Kane survived his encounter with McNeil. Also, it's still speculative as to exactly what happened in 2047. --Dthaiger 06:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :KANE IS NOT BEING CLONED! The CABAL's tank is a stasis tank. *STASIS*. Mikael Grizzly 11:51, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::Could you explain further? --Dthaiger 15:18, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Kane's body was placed by CABAL into a stasis tube for recovery and he was also hooked up to CABAL's core processing component. CABAL attempted to overwrite Kane, turning him into his puppet, but Kane resisted that and instead forced a merger, whichr esulted in the "Our directives must be reassesed" sentence synthesised by them through CABAL. Second, there is no known method of accelerated cloning. :::Also, notice how the supposed hall of clones has women in them, and none of the clones actually resemble him. Not to mention that the Kane in 2030 was the same Kane that got hit by the Ion Cannon. Mikael Grizzly 22:06, 7 January 2007 (UTC) According to the novel, Kane didn't die, and in fact still suffers from chest pain. (Also, he had half his face burned off in the first one and got a metal covering. That guy's tough.) The clones could have been an error, though. PsiSeveredHead 02:34, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Those WERE. NOT. CLONES. Unless Kane opted to have cloned himself with boobs. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 08:10, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Garr dont you people pay attention to the story, Or havnt you passed CnC 3 yet? Kane isnt human! The scrin say so at the end of their missions in TW. Nobody knows what exactly Kane is. But he is definitly not a clone.(iola33) 23rd September 2007 The Brotherhood lives on The Brotherhood lives on even when Kane vanished after the First Tiberium War. They live on after Kane was missing after the Second War. Now this time they move onto another planet due to the Threshold tower they got. I hope they don't run into the Scrin during teleportation. What happens to them when they leave Earth? They control another planet? They run away forever? :Possibly they take over another planet, control it and expand their empire. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) If that happens the GDI will only have the Scrin to deal with. Plus Nod would want to bring stolen space equiptment, something to infest the new planet with Tiberium and 5 MCVs. In CNC Source there is rumors of Nod using Microwave weapons to cook enemies in the tanks. Also, don't forget they took over Africa and prepare for an Invasion on Europe. Why there is a Kane Lives org website for a wild reason?(Assaulthead 05:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC)) A great music track It was made by a person that must be Frank Klepacki's distant cousin or possibly his clone. I love the song and I hope you people do too. TIP: Listen to the ENTIRE song, so no fast forwarding. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Ej6upVuVg Its titled "Nod March". -User:RepublicOfClones 16 June 2008 Motto Isn't "Peace Through Power" their motto? The Flying Fenrakk 01:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What is Nod? How do we class Nod? What are we dealing with? We have always played off states against each other. But what other kind of enemy might you face, that is an organised adversary but not a state? You were attacked by one on 9/11 so it puzzles me you still can't define it. Let's consider the original discovery of Nod, which led to the formation of the GDI. Let's pretend there is no such thing as an international terrorist organisation. The BlackOps Agent in the below discussion has always executed missions against enemy states. He hasn't yet encountered a different kind of enemy... EVA: NOD is a belligerent BlackOps Agent: is NOD a state? EVA: No ''(it is therefore a '''non-state '''like everything that is not a state, such as a fan-club) BlackOps Agent: is NOD as an actor IR term meaning an independent self-determined participant in world events? ''EVA: Yes ''(it is therefore a '''non-state actor' like Oxfam, Greenpeace, Amnesty International or EA Games) BlackOps Agent: Well what makes NOD different from other non-state actors, such as Oxfam, Greenpeace, Amnesty International or EA Games? EVA: Those groups do not sanction the use of violence the way a state does BlackOps Agent: But a state is defined as an actor with the monopoly on legitimate violence. So then NOD is a state after all! EVA: No. A state is within a specific territory. NOD is not, as we have tracked it everywhere, including inside states where it is not welcome BlackOps Agent: So Nod isn't a state, it's an actor on a global scale, and it has the ability to use violence on a scale matched only by a state? What the Hell is it, then? EVA: You just explained what it is. It is a '''Violent Non-State Actor' (VNSA). We therefore classify it alongside multinational terrorist organisations and criminal organisations. Whether or not it is one of these two, I am not saying. But, from the tactical standpoint, your opponent fits the criteria that those kinds of organisations fit into.'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Violent_non-state_actor :The problem here is that it's a strictly American definition, ignoring the fact that by 2077 it has outgrow its initial classification as an aggressive and popular anti-West movement vying for total domination of the world's people and resources. The problem is that we're reflecting the "current" state of affairs with our articles (i.e. 2077 or C&C4). :Now, to respond: by 2077, the world political map is essentially divided into two: between GDI and Nod. Bu 2047 GDI has consolidated its power and shut down national governments, creating a single superstate. While member countries still technically exist, they do not matter, as the ultimate authority lies with the GDI Council. :To have a non-state actor, you'd have to have states. GDI is one. And about the only one still in existence by 2047 - the world's Yellow Zones, which are outside GDI influence, have no governments to speak of, they have no states - they are divided between warlords and chieftains outside areas controlled by Nod. Therefore, without actual states (defined a political association with effective internal and external sovereignty over a geographic area and population which is not dependent on, or subject to any other power or state.) you cannot have a non-state actor. Nod of 2047 and beyond (hell, even Nod of 2030) is more akin to a centralized global superstate, rather than a violent non-state actor. :It's all semantics though. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ... "Non-state actor" isn't a US term, that's a widely used IR term. Adding violent on it was necessary to narrow it down more to show it also had this capability to use force of its own agency rather than being confined to peaceful legal actions only. Also it isn't a state at all, I completely disagree with you. If were a state, it would have officially ceased to exist, like Nazi Germany, when Sarajevo was occupied by GDI. It also lacks an executive (a body to enforce law), judiciary (to apply law) and legislature (to create laws), three components that separate a state from a failed state or a non-state. Churches even when they have ecclesiastical courts, don't count as states except the Vatican City State. You also said it was "Centralised", contradicting the description it is decentralised and scattered and not confined to a territory. It's far less like a state. For example, as an adversary it is definitely more like al-Qaeda than it is like the Soviet Union. As al-Qaeda could conceivable achieve nukes, high technology, heavy weapons or even industries and millions of followers in the future if they were unchecked. They are simply presently weak. But Nod has at times become extremely faded and shadowy like al-Qaeda anyway. Although fluid, it's still a violent non-state actor and I stand by this official classification. ... We need a definition that's consistent with its portrayal in all the games. Personally I prefer its portrayal in the original game more than any others. Plus it changes rapidly but it still exists. We need to secure a constant. It has always been a "community". The Jewish people have been a society, etc, a state, in their history. I think Nod compares well with them in this sense (not wanting to sound anti-Semitic, as I am only making the comparison in the light of that Nod isn't just a vicious army, it is also like a "religious community" and it probably has whole families in its ranks, including women and children who don't bear arms - there are missions in which you protect Nod civilians. To them, Nod is just their religion.) Furthermore, Nod is "described" so much differently in each game, it's as if it is a different faction. Yet the actual mechanics of how Nod operates as an army are relatively constant, they still assume the "terrorist" role in combat even if they are a "superpower". They still operate from remote Peripheral locations in the world. in many ways they technically haven't changed except in the way they are treated in the intelligence files and briefings, their form of warfare still reflects the same status they had in Tib War 1, they just control more territory and have more members and resources, that's all :Which is what I tried to instate with the latest edit. Nod isn't an organization that can be described with a simple formula. Hell, even in Tiberian Dawn it combined the characteristics of a religious movement (as stated in the manual), a supranational corporation (intro, with it controlling 49% of the Tiberium market), a terrorist group (again, intro) and a highly focused military organization. It's an organization which doesn't have a precedent in our universe - Al Quaeda is a terrorist network, but not a corporation or a religious movement. The best definition we can come up with is one that reflects its multi-faceted nature. :And, again, what I wrote about it being a VNSA - it can't be a non-state actor if 1. there are no states in existence, apart from GDI and 2. Nod, which is a superstate in its own right. :I also have to disagree with your assertion that an organization engaging in assymetrical warfare is "terrorist". Terror is one of the tools of the Brotherhood, but not the most important one - every asset has its place. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Nod symbol and motto in the intro? Why so important? Nod symbol and motto in the intro, what the hell is this about? Someone just define what the organisation is, we're not bothered what its symbols are. We don't find stuff like that on Wikipedia if we look at an article on a terrorist group or a state, do we? Why is Nod so different? There have been fanatical armies/movements like Nod in the real world, just not as powerful (unless you count the original forces of Christendom and Islam in the Middle Ages, who in their time each resembled Nod as they were religious-military-political armies of fanatics hellbent on total domination) :This is not Wikipedia. But yeah, that can be moved to a different section. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) A Secret Society? Nod is consistently described as a group that WAS a secret society. It's not very secret as of 2050s but still, to me that was always a main source of fascination about Nod. But there's no mention of that in the intro. Nonetheless Nod has a very archaic flavour to it and the way it acts, and also the scent of antiquity, religious authority and millennia of inerrant wisdom comes with Nod whenever we play as them. Why not try to create that impression in the intro to make them seem more interesting. I made all these changes but someone keeps changing them back to the fanboy version calling them "techno-religious", making them seem like a bunch of monks driving around in sports cars. Make it sound more serious. Or Kane might slaughter you for not making a good enough article about his group :Techno-religious is a very appropriate term, since they are incredibly advanced, but also have a great deal of religious fervor embedded within their organization. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) We should be careful about using the term "religion" though. It is never explicitly called a religion. It also doesn't base its ideas on apparent supernatural incidents, as Kane's immortality to them is a scientific fact, and tiberium and Divination are scientific facts to Nod. Their mention of "God" seems to be as rare or even rarer than the US government's mention of God as they mainly idolise the figure of Kane himself. And nearly everything they do is secular. The use of religious architecture and rhetoric doesn't mean one is a religion. That's why the developers prefer the definition of "quasi-religious". To be a religion one must have both a solidly established doctrine and a solidly established practice, both of which can be observed and stated. But despite mention of a few cult-like practices such as the "departure rituals" of Fanatics, and apparent spiritual healing and confession which sounds like Catholic practice, as well as the consistent belief in Kane as an immortal prophet (which is evidently an empirical fact observed even by Nod's scientists, not religious belief at all), there is not a full "doctrine" or "practice" of Nod so we can only say it "resembles" religion or that Nod consider themselves religious. Most likely Nod contains a cult within its core, but I doubt your average militant engages in lots of religious activity like Muslim (unless they have been upgraded to have confessors mixed up with them, but hey, they probably just inject them with tiberium or some hallucinogen instead of doing any spiritual healing). The Divination is kind of science with religious fervour but it's an actual scientific process so it isn't really a religious event, it's just that Kane describes it as if it is. Most of what Kane does is secular, apart from the fact he is immortal - as if he's just using religion to smokescreen some scientific and stop people questioning his authority :Uh, yes, it is called a religion explicily: Marcion was the head of Nod's religious wing during TW2 (check the references and the Intel Database), it's explicitly stated that he was building a well organized religion for Kane, the architecture, titulatry and purpose of the Black Hand all prove that one of Nod's core elements is its status as a highly popular religion. :And yes, there is estabilished doctrine and practice, existing as far back as TW1. In Renegade, there are numerous sound files, including an announcement for a morning mass, mention of indoctrination rites for the Black Hand, ubiquitous shrines in Hands of Nod dedicated to the fallen. It's far more prominent in Kane's Wrath, with the Black Hand being explicitly called a religious cult/police, mentions of mandatory consecrations of Purifiers and, well, the aforementioned Scorpion tank design diary, which states that post-2034 Brotherhood was, in part, a Marcion-crafted religion. :Something being scientifically proveable doesn't mean it can't be a religion - Tiberium can be described with modern science and its applications are purely scientific - that doesn't mean you cannot create a religion around it. It's a return to the good, old pagan worship, except you have a tangible divinity (Tiberium) instead of an invisible zombie in the sky. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know the developers had defined Nod entirely as a complete religion. If they did, this whole article might need to be seriously re-researched and re-written. If you could acquire the right amount of info you could create the "Practice" and "Doctrine" sections in the article, and put down these things you just said. It sounds interesting. More and more I get the impression Nod is an "Ummah", a community, like Christendom or the Islamic Caliphate in the Middle Ages, which can be viewed as a militant church bent on converting the world to its faith by force. You would also need to establish the Nod "creed" based on this if you want to establish the doctrine. The doctrine would probably read something like "Kane is the prophet, tiberium is the key to the future and divination and ascension are the goal of mankind", that seems to be what they always talk about. However, there is a problem - why was divination called a lie in Tib War 2, as if it was just Kane trying to trick them, and why is there no mention of divination in Tib War 3, and suddenly "ascension", which had never yet been mentioned, took the place of divination. This hardly seems like they always had the same goal or a solid doctrine on what must happen to mankind, at all. As if Kane was just trying to achieve a mysterious scientific agenda under a veil of religious terminology and ritual so that his lower-downs wouldn't question him. I still regard Kane as someone you can't trust, who has no empathy for anyone and just wants to manipulate everyone. So any "religion" would be fairly fluid and he would just change it. Besides, unlike most religions, it's founder isn't dead, he's always there, so he can just change or bin the "religion" on a whim by saying a few words or by the push of a button. There needs be no doctrine, as Kane is constantly "guiding" them that's why I focus on the idea it is based on Kane's charismatic guidance rather than a consistent dogma, which is what makes Nod so exciting because you never know what this madman has planned for us, no matter what Nod's apparent doctrine or agenda is or was :Kane's no madman, my friend. Every religion is a manipulation, every cult a coterie. Nod simply made religion an integral part of its organization, which helps to rally followers, ensure their loyalty and, well, give Kane a powerful command and control tool. The fact that there is no real doctrine, apart from Nod's ultimate goals (note: Divination and Ascension have the same meaning in this case: Transcendence) doesn't discredit it as a religion - Christianity is currently also a cult of personality and the Pope can change the doctrine at a whim. Usually he just reinforces the dated morals, but the possibility is still there. :As for the founder being dead... well, Mormons and Scientologists ain't following the oldest of them religions, are they? ;) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Kane and Tiberium are central to Nod's identity and should be mentioned in the first sentence of this article immediately Kane and tiberium are the most central parts of Nod's identity, but the intro barely mentions this, it just provides a very crummy and vague description that trails off. A refined intro (this is my version, if you want to improve it, make another one below it) The Brotherhood of Nod (often shortened to "Nod" or the "Brotherhood") is a popular global pseudo-religious movementCommand & Conquer For Windows 95, english manual. Virgin Interactive Entertainment. 1995. devoted to the guidance of the elusive and charismatic figure of KaneElectronic Arts. Kane's Secret Dossier (mysterious pamphlet). 2009-10-13., and the extraterrestrial Tiberium substance'Kilian Qatar': The brotherhood remains stronger than ever, our commitment to Tiberium undying, and with your help, we will continue to spread the gospel of the great green crystal. (Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) Electronic Arts, 2007 Kane: Our sacred brotherhood, inheritors of this glorious tiberium world. (Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) Electronic Arts, 2007 that arrived on Earth in 1995. Although Nod surfaced in 1995 at the time of the substance's arrival, before this date, the Brotherhood was an ancient and secret societyBackground on the conflict, part 2 - Tiberian Dawn GDI campaign claiming to have originated prior to 1800 BCCommand & Conquer For Windows 95, english manual. Virgin Interactive Entertainment. 1995.. Reported beliefs include that Kane is an immortal prophet whose guidance dates back through their alleged millennia of secrecy'Nadia': This temporary chaos in Europe will only help to fuel the Brotherhood's cause. For centuries we have waited to emerge from the shadows and now we will make ourselves known. And Cain went out from the presence of The Lord. And took up residence... in the Land of Nod. (Command & Conquer: Red Alert) Westwood Studios, 1996 Kilian Qatar: Most people do not realize that the roots of our faith extend back several millennia. (Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) Electronic Arts, 2007, and that Tiberium is the catalyst for the next stage in human evolution'EVA': Kane is determined to accelerate the spread of Tiberium, believing it is the catalyst for the next stage of human evolution. (Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars) Electronic Arts, 2007. Nod is linked to the three Abrahamic traditions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism, but its followers do not belong to any of these three traditionsScorpion Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-15.. While almost all Nod activity is concerned with complex economic, military and scientific foci, its religiously articulated ideologyScorpion Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-15. drives this. Sometime after the arrival of Tiberium, Nod was targeted as a terroristCommand & Conquer For Windows 95, english manual. Virgin Interactive Entertainment. 1995. group by the Global Defense Initiative, for actively using the dangerous tiberium substance to fundBackground on the conflict, part 2 - Tiberian Dawn GDI campaign a military-industrial complex in impoverished countries, and pursue total domination over the world's peoples and resourcesCommand & Conquer For Windows 95, english manual. Virgin Interactive Entertainment. 1995.. Thereafter, Nod faced off against GDI in the three disastrous Tiberium Warshttp://www.commandandconquer.com/gameinfo, restoring itself after each of its successive defeats. ... * ALSO: As for the "type" category in the bar, just put in it, Type: Religious, military. 'This is suitable as that's basically the two attributes it always has, and the ''Wikipedia article on the Church of Scientology which is a pseudoreligious group just says, 'type: Religious, commercial '''which is roughly parallel with us concluding Nod's main pillars are just religious and military, the confusion is mainly in differentiating between it being an "army" and a "religion". The truth is, they are an army but they like to think of themselves as a religion, as it says in the Tib Wars manual's short description of Nod. Basically, the only actions of Nod that we know are military, but the main thoughts and motivations, and origins of Nod's members and ideology are religious :Not true. Ever since TW2, Nod maintains a strong religious wing, enforcing and spreading its religion. It's not only Religious and Military, it's also a Humanitarian organization (vide relief operations in Yellow Zones), a sovereign political entity and several other. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Religious/military organisations carry out humanitarian activities all the time. Action does not change the definition of a group. The US military regularly carries out humanitarian activities, and there are many humanitarian Christian groups, but the USMC isn't going to redefine itself as a humanitarian organisation, it's function is still essentially military Also, you ignored my precedent - the Church of Scientology carries out all sorts of humanitarian activities but the Wikipedia article on it says Religious, Commercial. That's because its primary mandates and foci are religious and commercial, and Nod's primary foci are either religious or military in nature. You can't deny their military definition - they are, essentially, an army - so no matter how much you like them, you have to point out their highly militaristic focus and obsession with uniting the human race under their banner, which they justify with pseudo-religious and pseudo-scientific language :Wikipedia is no precedent. Brittanica might be, but not Wikipedia. Yes, Nod is highly militarized and its propaganda uses a lot of religious language, especially in TW2 and TW3. I don't get what you mean by "pseudo-scientific" though, every scientific claim Nod made was more or less met. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 23:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't. The world-altering missile was implied to simply be a doomsday device that killed everyone including his own followers, as if Kane was just a suicidal maniac like a cult leader all along. Also, the statement that "Divination is a lie! It's killing us!" was later verified by the fact that the "divinated" Umagon transformed into a tiberium monster and died. And most of the Nod experiments in tiberium mutation, stored in CABAL, simply created monsters, not a superior form of life. Also, the creatures in Renegade appear to just be monsters like a tiberium infused version of something the Nazis made in Wolfenstein, rather than superior beings as Kane said they were. The Petrova experiment wasn't really divination as it seems to be described in the Tiberian Sun storyline. No "divination" for me, thanks, Kane. I vote you inject yourself with that stuff first. :I'll respond later, if you don't mind, I need some sleep. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 00:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, to respond: the World Altering Missile was not a doomsday device. As stated by Tratos in the GDI campaign, it's a massive catalyst for global evolution, converting all carbon-based life into Tiberium-based life. :Umagon's statement that "it's killing us!" is subjective. Umagon has been exposed to terminal levels of Tiberium contamination and was doomed to die from the beginning (vide Tiberian Sun manual). She hasn't experienced the Divination process fully either - it was interrupted by McNeil and lated messed up by Tratos antidote, something he himself states to have been an error in the intro to Firestorm. :The Initiate, Acolyte and Templar look horrible, but the final stage (at least with TW1 era tech) was Petrova, who went from an arrogant, yet physically weak scientist, to a bald powerhouse, infused with Tiberium and able to take tremendous punishment, leap great distances and smack you around. Quite succesful, to be honest. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a lot of work to do over the ensuing days so I'll probably not be coming back into the discussion for a while. However, I hope you will take onboard some of my insights. Also one last word of advice, try to make the article more accommodating to the average command and conquer gamer. And particularly the intro. The alternate intro I offer in this discussion page gives a fair definition of what Nod has constantly been "about" as an ideology or a group, rather than trying to establish how "big" or "powerful" it is - to give an idea about its main motivation and proclaimed overall purpose, since these are easy to sum up in a few lines. A Church is a "community of believers" so I like to use the word community to describe Nod, which encompasses their civilians, their soldiers, their scientists, their sympathisers, and their fanatics and ultimately Kane himself, all belonging in it. :That's an interesting take. In this aspect, Nod is truly a global community of like-minded believers. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way, "brother" (I notice you are one of the bad guys yourself) I am only taking the Cop/GDI view towards Nod in this debate because this is the "EVA Database" not the "CABAL Database" and she is with GDI, so she might just replace all what you've written and say "Nod are the bad guys, and that's all you need to know" (but there's a ceasefire presently, isn't there). Imagine if the Dead Space wiki (I assume you've played Dead Space) was poisoned with the "Unitologist" version of events rather than the common sense version. Nod are basically like Unitologists, dangerously messing about with science for a hysterical religious purpose. Admit it, Nod are just "up to no good" and that's the only reason you like them. If Nod and tiberium were real we'd support GDI because Nod is for the poor, and the poor don't have the luxury of playing the most recent videogames, its Blue Zone luxury. If you haven't played it, I recommend you check out Dead Space for its similarities with the C&C storyline, as it deals with theme of religious fanatics and alien life colliding in a similar fashion, but it is more graphic :"EVA Database" was chosen for the obvious connotations - indications of completion and objectivity. That said, EVA isn't strictly GDI - it's a class of battlefield interface agents. Nod and GDI used an identical EVA in Tiberian Dawn, in Firestorm Nod appropriates an EVA module from GDI and reprograms it, whle in C&C3 they use an EVA with a male voice. This wiki doesn't support either viewpoint - we're aiming for a neutral point of view, although occassional POV jabs are welcome, as they liven up the browsing experience. :Regardless, this is also designed to be an archive written with the benefit of hindsight. The EVA Database (as I feel it would be in-universe) would be a non-profit NGO, comprising both Nod and GDI sympathizers, working together to create an objective resource for modern history. Kind of like how you have Republican and Democrat editors at Wikipedia. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 08:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I provide a critiqued version of your intro pointing out continued inconsistencies or problems: The Brotherhood of Nod is a global, decentralized superpower ''say "is": why?, and, if it is because of the most recent info from C&C4, that means after Command and Conquer saga is complete, you will say Nod "was" something but was destroyed, rather than "is" something? and what will you say it "was" in that situation?, combining the characteristics of a nation state, a religious movement, a multinational corporation you're using non-partisan portrayal why provide an official GDI description, as a nonnegotiable fact? ''and the legacy ''it is still shrouded in mystery we don't know what this legacy is so it cannot be described as a legacy - the term "origin" is more accurate ''of an ancient and secret society it once were ''mean "was". It opposes the Global Defence Initiative Nod is a response force to GDI? Isn't it the other way round, as GDI was created in the UNGDI Act specifically to target Nod and tiberium and it's New World Order from the fact this definition is not frequently used to describe GDI apart from one Nod-fabricated news report in the First Tiberium War, Nod has consistently strived for a "new world order" itself and makes no secret of it (should be in lower caps to avoid referring to the actual conspiracy theory). :Except GDI has instituted a new world order - a single superstate under its complete, total control. Also, GDI wasn't founded to oppose Nod - it existed before, as Black Ops 9. Read: GDI. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) "GDI" was- FOUNDED: 12 October 1995 after the Tiberium arrival and Nod's inception, in accordance with the United Nations Global Defense Act (UNGDA) IDEOLOGY: To enforce the United Nations Global Defense Act and uphold the ideals as outlined in the United Nations Charter. ... GDI is the response of the international community to Nod and Tiberium, so Nod therefore cannot be the response force to GDI. It has become the primary opposition but that wasn't its purpose, GDI already began to target Nod as per its mandate upon its creation. You make it sound as if GDI is an evil tyranny and Nod is just your liberal reponse to them, which you formulated over a cup of tea with Kane. What did GDI do that "deserved" the Philadelphia incident? Nothing. They were rolling back their military presence all across the globe. Nod struck at them violently when they least expected it. That's hardly a defensive act, even if GDI represented world inequality. Nod made out that it attacked GDI not because GDI was oppressing anyone, but because the Blue Zones represent the industrial world, the Core States - this is a Marxist concept - who are a minority wielding the power and possessing all the wealth. Nod made an aggressor of itself because it is violently opposed to world economic injustices. So it is an aggressor and unprovoked terrorism is its primary method when it launches such sudden attacks, it just has many reasons for these actions, like people living in squalor who cannot stand to think that others are simply born into better living standards than them. Nod capitalises essentially on the majority's envy of the minority's fortune, invoking the parable of Cain and Abel - and commits violent acts of murder akin to Cain's action, because of the apparently undeserved blessings of the wealthy. I also see stark resemblances between the portrayal of the Philadelphia incident and the media's portrayal of the real 9/11 attack. In Tib War 3 GDI was pushed into self-defence by Nod, after years being soft and closing down its military installations. While the US was by no means innocent when 9/11 happened (I mean as a state, not the individual victims of the attack), they made out they were completely innocent. In the case of GDI, however, they were completely innocent when Nod attacked them, as they do have a genuine commitment to humanitarian and ecological missions, as we see in all the descriptions of GDI's activity, the Blue Zones regularly made humanitarian commitments in Yellow Zones and they reclaimed Yellow Zones back into Blue Zones. Unlike Nod's vision of violently confiscating all of the resources of the wealthy and redistributing them to achieve equality, identical to Communism, GDI's vision is to slowly develop the backward Yellow Zones into Blue Zones, so everyone is in comfort, which is identical to Liberalism. However, desperate people go for the quick fix, and before Tib War 3, 80% were desperate, making Nod far more attractive than GDI. ... Central to its belief is Tiberium and Kane, the former as a catalyst for human evolution and development and why? Mention the extraterrestrial origin and power it represents, the latter revered as a Messiah and Prophet instead point out his personal gravity and charisma and the fact he is elusive and seems to be immortal, which is far more important, whose teachings like sustained personal guidance, since Nod has only really been motivated by Kane alone will guide Nod followers as we already defined Kane's role in one word ''into a glorious future ''vacuity, rhetoric and propaganda. If using rhetoric, try to quote Kane or Nod themselves or else use the specific terminology, ascension or divination, put it in inverted commas and portray it as unfounded belief rather than fact. :The belief is founded - after all, Kane has the Threshold and Ascension is at hand. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ever since its first appearance in the mid-'90s detailed, should use the actual year, Nod's economic, political and miltary capabilities have evolved and have become progressively more powerful, despite suffering major setbacks at the end of each of the three disastrous Tiberium Wars. reads more impartial if we say they have demonstrated all sorts of scientific, economic and military foci but have suffered the characteristic "eerie repetition" of their defeats and violent rebirths respectively. Since this bit is about their history, the description of Nod's current status ought to be just after here, rather than at the very start of the intro. :Generally, I always felt that descriptions of the present go at the beginning. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 15:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Then I look forward to it reading "Nod was a superpower. It came to its cataclysmic final defeat and the death of its leader at the end of the Fourth Tiberium War." because that will eventually be the present status of Nod. It isn't coming back, Nod gets finished off in this last game. And I'm sure we'll find out that ascension is just a scam for Kane to get personal power. Ascension can't be real. Look it up in dictionary, it is completely supernatural. It isn't about going to space, or aliens, it's about God. He just uses the word to strengthen a scientific agenda, as I said. He doesn't really believe it himself. He is always described as a megalomaniac and sociopath, and Nod are just gullible deceived people seduced by propaganda and pseudo-religious hysteria, I don't know why you feel you have genuine affinities with them. Don't get me wrong, Nod are fun to play as and Kane is a captivating personality, but they also make the best target practice I have in strategy games, so it's fun either way. :Nod's not going away. Kane is really planning something big. Remember, He is immortal. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I took the liberty of promoting my version of the intro to its rightful place, thank you The Brotherhood of Nod is a global, decentralized superpower, combining the characteristics of a nation state, a religious movement, a multinational corporation and the legacy of an ancient and secret society it once were. It opposes the Global Defence Initiative and it's New World Order. Central to its belief is Tiberium and Kane, the former as a catalyst for human evolution and development, the latter revered as a Messiah and Prophet, whose teachings will guide Nod followers into a glorious future. Ever since its first appearance in the mid-'90s, Nod's economic, political and miltary capabilities have evolved and have become progressively more powerful, despite suffering major setbacks at the end of each of the three disastrous Tiberium Wars. :I like it. Well referenced, well written, gives a nice overview... Good work. Can I suggest getting an account? That'd be a good way to properly attribute your contributions. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It's OK, I already had an account called Primeprophet but I forgot the password and couldn't be bothered getting it back. I could upgrade the GDI article intro to the same quality as well if you like. Pseudo-religion Nod is not a real religion but a movement that stole the properties of popular religion to secure the goal of an individual. It is pseudo or fake religion by all definitions. The appeal of Nod is based on widespread lies and deception in religious language, for the purpose of achieving a physical, nonreligious scientific processes of space travel called ascension and the horrific mutation known as divination. Consider all this consistent evaluation of Nod's purpose and nature through the series to its anticlimactic conclusion: "to unite the Third World under a pseudoreligious platform" - '''original manual of Command and Conquer (1995) "you're making this up as you go along, aren't you?" - Havoc, Command and Conquer: Renegade ''(2002) "Humanity has always had a penchant for fanaticism. I have always found it... useful." - '''Kane explaining how he used mankind for his own ends', Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight ''(2010) "Divination is a lie, it's killing us!" - '''Umagon', Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) "There is no antidote to tiberium. Divination is death" - Umagon, Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) "Control the media, control the mind" - CABAL, Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun ''(1999) "and you, yourself, are a killer of children... but of course that's not true, but the world only believes what the media tells them to believe, and I tell the media what to believe, it's really quite simple" - '''Kane', Command and Conquer (1995) "If the Earth be transformed, then may all those who believe in the power of tiberium be transformed with it as he is killed" - Nod news reporter chanting, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) "I didn't sign up for this" - Ajay, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) "It is time for me to leave this insufferable race of animals who call themselves men, to escape this godforsaken rock" - Kane, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) "We are taking only the essential icons needed to build a great Temple, in a great beyond. This time next week, you and I and the rest of our Inner Circle will begin our Ascension" Kane, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) "Kane seems to rant as he packs up for Temple Prime, orders you to Australia, and asks for your faith." - description of Nod cutscene #7, Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) "the humanity of his soldiers had failed him" - Nod intelligence data entry, Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) "decrying the use of such soulless machines" - Nod intelligence data entry, Command and Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) References